swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnomish Illusionist
Gnomish Illusionist Prime Requisite: INT Requirements: INT 9, CON 9 Hit Dice: d4 Maximum Level: 12 excerpt from Dragon Magazine # 61, "The Gnomish Point of View, by Roger Moore: "Gnomish communities are composed of elaborate underground tunnel complexes much like those dwarves inhabit, and all such communities maintain a network of mines for metals and gemstones. Though gnomes enjoy their mines and their close association with the earth, they also appreciate the world above ground, and love the beauty of the wilderness and of living creatures. Gnomish thieves and illusionists, for obvious reasons, are especially able to use their talents to pull jokes on other beings. Illusionist gnomes are rare, but highly respected in their home communities for their powers; learning illusionist powers takes a great deal of time and practice compared to learning fighting skills or thieving." Weapons and Armor: '''Gnomish illusionists are not trained for physical combat. They eschew armor and shields in favor of mobility and spellcasting. However, they do have basic proficiency with a few simple weapons to help them befuddle and delay opponents: the bola, dagger, dart, and sling. They aren't trained in any fighting styles. '''Racial Features: * Nose for Potions: Because of their familiarity with alchemy, gnomes may make a proficiency throw of 11+ to determine the magical properties of a potion or oil on taste. Starting at 5th level, all gnomes may brew potions as if mages of their class level. * Gnome Tongues: All gnomes speak four bonus languages: Dwarf, Elf, Goblin, and Kobold. * Infravision: The Gnomish tendency to underground life has granted them extended infravision to 90'. * Resistance to Illusions: A lifetime spent in the company of illusionists leaves gnomes hard to fool. Gnomes receive a +4 bonus on saving throws to disbelieve magical illusions. Class Features: * 1st Level: Prestidigitation * 1st Level: Speak With Animals '''at will. * '''1st Level: Faerie Fire and Ventriloquism, each once an hour. * 1st Level: Mirror Image '''and '''Phantasmal Force, '''each once every eight hours. * '''1st Level: Innate Illusion Mastery - '''Whenever a gnome illusionist casts illusion spells or uses any innate illusion powers, the spell effects are calculated as if the character were two caster levels higher than usual (see arcane spell progression table below). Attempts to disbelieve illusions created by the illusionist are at a -2 penalty on the saving throw. * '''2nd Level: Learn and Cast Arcane Spells * 4th Level: Chameleon, once an hour * 5th Level: Research Illusion Spells 'and ''Scribe Arcane Scrolls''' * 5th Level: Nondetection, once a day * 6th Level: Chimerical Force, once a day * 7th Level: Conduct Non-Illusion Magical Research * 8th Level: Massmorph, once a week * 9th Level: Gnomish Vault - '''A total of 3d6x10 1st level NPC gnomes will move in to help maintain and defend the vault at no cost to the character. A gnomish illusionist is expected to employ only soldiers of gnomish descent, but may hire members of other races for other tasks. * '''12th Level: Craft Permanent Magic Items * 12th Level: Invisible Stalker, '''once a month, casting time one turn * '''12th Level: Projected Image, '''once a month, casting time one turn '''Gnomish Illusionist Level Progression Gnomish Illusionist Saving Throws Arcane Spell Progression 'Class Proficiency List '(select one at 1st, 4th, 8th, and 12th Levels) Acrobatics, Alchemy, Ambushing, Bargaining, Battle Magic, Beast Friendship, Caving, Collegiate Wizardry, Craft, Diplomacy, Elementalism, Engineering, Familiar, Healing, Hedge Wizardry, Knowledge, Language, Loremastery, Magical Engineering, Magical Music, Mapping, Mystic Aura, Naturalism, Quiet Magic, Passing Without Trace, Performance, Profession, Sensing Power, Transmogrification, Soothsaying, Unflappable Casting Category:Classes Category:Arcane Classes Category:Gnomish Classes